Black Reverie
by DahvinKohl
Summary: Aya thinks he has escaped his past, but has he? I think we all know the anwer to that


_**Disclaimer – I don't own WK, but it's always nice to pretend.**_

_**Chapter 1 – Drink from a black cup**_

**

* * *

**

****

**_Aya's POV_**

This day is gone. The sun was lowered a long time ago, and the world had since turned cold.

Alone, in this night, a hunter lingers in the streets of a city unknown; thirsty for something he knows not. His coat reflects the touch of strangers; the feel of warmth. He didn't need this world he decided, but what he needed, he couldn't admit to. He felt something was wrong, something was missing but he put it out of his mind as the world became black, so did he. No longer pure, no longer innocent; he wore a mask of indifference.

He had given up both of his previous lives, or had he? Here he was, in this lonely street, with one purpose; to kill. He chuckled at the morbid thought that he could never escape his past.

Moving through the crowd he thought he saw something familiar. Green eyes… That was impossible. He had run so far, done so much to become nothing. He was alone now. He would never allow his past to find him. He was no one to everyone; faceless and nothing more then a passing stranger. A small apartment was his home, stark and barely inhabited. The apartment hadn't even a picture of his sister, the one that he had fought so much for in his past.

She had left him. She had awakened to find nothing remaining but him. Maybe, when he had spoken with her after her waking up, she had felt the darkness consuming him. Perhaps, she saw it in his eyes, that hadn't been as bright as she knew them to be. In some way, he was certain she knew of his sins. It pained him and he could no longer stand to be with her. How could he dare to touch her; to stain her in such a way? He had to get away; escape to somewhere unknown, somewhere no one was sure to find him. He had faked his death and skipped town leaving Weiss behind to replace him with another.

Entering the main room of the club lights danced sporadically with streams of color too quick to discern. It was packed but he was sure to find his prey. He had been doing contract killing for individuals with too much money and a lack of morality. This one he had no problem with killing. The man he was going to kill had been drugging and kidnapping young males and using them in an underground club for rapists and serial killers in order that he make a profit and they not leave a crime scene. He might enjoy this one.

He strolled up to the bar to make conversation and find out where his target had disappeared to. Bodies pressed up against him but he calmly resigned himself to not exploding as he would have done in a previous time. He felt one body pressing against him in a manner that was quite noticeably not accidental.

Patients was waning thin and he was about to turn around and glare when he found a pair of hands on his hips feeling ever so slowly down his thighs. It made him hotter then hell, but not here, not when he had someone to kill. He put his hand on the strangers' in an attempt to remove them but it only made the person move his hands to other locations, namely, his sensitive chest.

He felt the person come even closer and his breath was tickling his neck, arousing him and making him arch his back slightly if only to lean into the other person's intoxicating scent as the other teasingly played with his nipples. He wasn't supposed to feel relaxed, why was he being so weak; falling into this person's will so easily? His lids felt heavy and he closed them, inhaling the person's scent once again, only deeper this time. Green eyes flashed in his head and he wished for someone familiar. He wished those eyes belonged to one of his previous teammates. Kudou?

Impossible…

"Your dark hair is lovely." The stranger ran his fingers through his black strands. He had dyed it black so as not to be as noticable.Where had he heard this voice before? It sounded so nostalgic and it slightly angered him. "Forget that, my dear, what matters whose voice whispers in your ear and what matters who touches you in such a way?"

Had he said spoken aloud? Maybe he was so distracted that he hadn't noticed he had voiced his thoughts, maybe...

He tilted his head back to see who this person was that was making his mission a failure. He was presented with bright orange hair and a smirk that could belong to no other then Schuldig.

"Kuso."

* * *

_**Well that was short. Don't throw paper at me! I'll try to update soon. Blah blah blah…. Hope you enjoyed the first chappie. **_

_**Review if you like hm? Don't be too rough, you'll make me cry. Sorry for the lack of editing knowledge. >> I know it's annoying and distracting. **_


End file.
